¿Todo lo que comienza termina?
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: ONE-SHOT Bad Luck se destingra y Shu-chan se siente triste ¿Podrá Yuki ayudarlo?. Nota:los personajes no son míos(se me olvido poner el disclaimer adentro U)


_**¿TODO LO QUE COMIENZA TERMINA?**_

—Por que no lo entiendes? Ya termino, el tiempo de Bad Luck ha finalizado — reclamaba un joven de cabellos verdes a otro de cabellos rosados, mientras que un tercero los escuchaba sentado en un sillón.

—No lo admito! Dile algo Hiro, por favor! — imploro Shuichi, viendo al que fuera su amigo de siempre, y aquel con quien su sueño de un grupo musical comenzó.

—Mucho me temo Shu-chan que Suguru esta en lo cierto, Bad Luck ha terminado, hay que aceptarlo — oculto el dolor que le producían estas palabras, pero era la realidad.

—No lo es, aún nos esperan años de gloria, o es que se han dejado vencer por los problemas? — el pelirosa no pensaba darse por vencido, esa había sido su sueño de toda la vida, y gracias a el había encontrado a la persona a la que amaba.

—No es que nos dejemos vencer Shuichi, cuantas veces nos hemos levantado ya de los problemas? Innumerables; pero creo que ya es hora de que hagamos nuestra vida. Yo tengo a Ayaka, y no quiero dejarla sola más tiempo. Las giras implican muchos viajes y quiero tener más estabilidad.

—Pero Hiro! Este es nuestro sueño! — reclamaba inútilmente

—Un sueño que a durado lo suficiente Shu-chan, todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar algún día. —

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hiro en eso —

—Hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar esto? — las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, ya no era el mismo niño que cuando comenzó todo. Todo esto le había hecho madurar .(Oo)

—No Shuichi, la prensa ya ha sido convocada para una reunión mañana, donde se informara la separación definitiva de Bad Luck — informo Suguru muy seguro de que esto era lo mejor.

—Es difícil para todos, pero ya veras que es lo mejor. —trato de consolarle el guitarrista —quieres que te acompañe a casa? —pregunto de forma amable

—No, estaré bien, además que es seguro que Ayaka te este esperando...—utilizo un tono muy frío, a pesar de ser cierto que sus conciertos ya no atraían a tantas personas como antes, no quería renunciar a ser cantante.

—Shuichi! —Hiro se levanto, no entendía como su amigo podía ser así.

—Es la verdad Hiro, y si todo termina, también lo hará nuestra amistad.

—Que así sea — estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás, las relaciones de compañerismo y confianza creadas por años de trato, se había desecho en solo unos instantes y el vocalista salió del lugar inundado de llanto. No se molesto en buscar un carro para que lo llevara, corrió hasta llegar al departamento que compartía con su Koi, seguramente el estaría ocupado en alguna nueva novela y no quería molestarlo, especialmente ahora que no tenía donde refugiarse.

Entró al lugar y se retiro a la habitación, donde se tiro bajo las mantas y se hizo un ovillo. El rubio que había estado, tal y como lo predijo el más joven, ocupado en su próxima novela, se extraño de que no lo hubiera buscado. Ya que si bien era cierto que había madurado con el paso de estos cuatro años que tenían de conocerse, aun entraba y le buscaba para abrazarlo(casi asfixiarlo), mientras que gritaba "Yuki, Yuki". Salió del estudio y se sorprendió al escuchar algunos sollozos provenientes de la habitación que compartían.

—Que sucede Baka? —pregunto sorprendido, ese no era el común berrinche de su amado, era un llanto real que mostraba un gran dolor.

—Lo...lo siento Yuki, estoy haciendo...mucho ruido? — cuestiono, mientras que las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

—Que te ocurre? — aunque presentía lo que pasaba, quería que el lo dijera, que confiara en el como siempre.

—Bad Luck se va a desintegrar, Suguru y Hiro han decidido que no desean continuar y la noticia será anunciada mañana a la prensa — se abrazo a el como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—tranquilo Shu-chan, tarde o temprano iba a terminar y tu lo sabías ¿no? — trato de consolarle, lo que resultaba difícil, ya que por su carácter frío no sabía como debía actuar.

—Eso mismo dijo Hiro, que todo lo que empezaba tenía que terminar algún día. Verdad que no es cierto Yuki?,Y que lo nuestro no terminara jamás? — su voz se oía desesperada, tenían ya cuatro años juntos, lo mismo que había durado la popularidad del grupo. Pero ya las generaciones habían crecido y las nuevas buscaban cosas nuevas.

—No baka, esto algún día terminara también — Shuichi levanto su rostro para verlo, no podía creer que su Yuki le estuviera diciendo eso "Yuki" —O es que esperas que vivamos para siempre?, por mi parte, esta relación no se va a terminar hasta que uno de los dos muera.....

—Oh! Yuki! — y le abrazo más fuerte aún

—Por eso estabas tan preocupado? Hasta Nittle Gasper se despidió,(y dos veces, pero bueno) — le dedico algo que podríamos catalogar como una medio sonrisa(yo quiero estar en el lugar de Shu-chan).

—Es que aparte me pelee con Hiro, Yuki, y era mi mejor amigo... y sus lagrimas que había comenzado a cesar, retomaron fuerza.

—Así que es culpa de Nakano-san — murmuro, mientras soltaba a Shuichi para dejarlo que descansara — Ya veras como todo se arreglara —le consoló acariciando su cabeza

— ahora mejor duerme, que tengo que avanzar la novela y ya he perdido mucho tiempo

—Lo siento Yuki, te he retrasado — le miro con ojitos de cachorrito tierno

—Esta bien baka, ahora duérmete — y se retiro al estudio; pero no pudo seguir escribiendo. Su niño estaba sufriendo, y por culpa de aquel que era su mejor amigo. No entendía bien eso, si Nakano siempre iba a defenderlo cuando el lo echaba de la casa, sus ojos sonrieron un poco ante el recuerdo,...por que razón habrían reñido? Tendría que hacer algo.

Apago la máquina y salió, después de comprobar que el pelirosa estaba profundamente dormido.

—Si quien es?? — ya era tarde, y había alguien frente a su puerta. Aún así no se molesto en esperar la respuesta y abrió la puerta, grave error, antes de poder ver algo, un fuerte puño se estrello en su cara tumbándolo de golpe.

—Espero que aprendas la lección.— le dijo con una voz sumamente helada.

—Que crees que haces aquí Eiri-san...lárgate —le correspondió al tono de voz, no necesitaba que "ese" viniera a entrometerse en sus asuntos.

—Alguna vez me amenazaste por lastimar a Shuichi, ahora eres tu quien lo hace sufrir. — fue lo único que le dijo. Le miro de forma fría antes de darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, al menos ya se había desquitado.

—Si esto no pasara, sufrirá más cuando tenga que terminar su carrera, por la fuerza — le dijo poniéndose de pie

—Pero el sufre ahora, y más que por el termino de su carrera, por el termino de su amistad — no se molesto en voltear a verle, y continuo con su camino

—....— Hiro no dijo nada más y volvió a entrar a su hogar.

—Que te sucedió Hiro? — le pregunto asustada Ayaka viendo la herida de su rostro que comenzaba a sangrar

—No es nada Aya-chan —trato de tranquilizarle, aunque el mismo estaba intranquilo.

—Así que Bad Luck se separa, vaya esta es una noticia interesante — un joven rubio estaba en su oficina, siendo acompañado de otro que jugaba alegremente con un conejo de felpa.

—Que pasa? — pregunto simulando la que debía ser la voz del muñeco

—Que la banda de Shuichi se deshace — le informo de manera seria, a decir verdad, ya se lo esperaba, es cierto que habían tenido mucha popularidad y habían llevado a NG records a la cima, además de haber sido el único que pudo compararse con su propio éxito en Nittle Gasper, pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y eso había pasado.

—Pobre de Shu-chan. Kumagoro dice que quiere ir a visitarlo. Podrías llevarnos Tohma? —

—No puedo Ryuichi, tengo muchas cosas que hacer....le verás mañana cuando vengas además ya es muy tarde —

—Pero Kuma-chan quiere ir a ahora — ojitos de lagrimas y amenaza de hacer un terrible berrinche.

—Dile entonces a alguien más que te lleve — la verdad es que no quería ir y encontrarse con Eiri consolando al cantante, no quería toparse con esa escena, por ello se negaba a ir.

—Eres malo!! — terrible pataleta estilo Ryu-chan!

—He dicho que no!— Ryu-chan mejor salió de ahí algo asustado, no era común verlo alterado.

—Y ahora que hago nanoda? — caminaba por los pasillos sin saber que hacer — uh? Que dices Kuma-chan? Que busquemos a Sakano ? — y salió corriendo a buscar a Sakano

—Eh? Quien es a esta hora?— pregunto una voz adormilada desde dentro de la habitación

—Sakano! Kuma-chan dice que si nos llevas a ver a Shu-chan! —

—Pero Ryuichi, son las 2 de la mañana—

—Si?? — amenaza de berrinche

—Esta bien, pero no llores —se prepara tapándose los oídos — No te prometo que este despierto

Bajaron, y subieron al auto que generalmente utilizaban para llegar a los conciertos y partieron rumbo al departamento que compartían Yuki y Shuichi. El trayecto no era muy largo, por lo que no vale la pena contarlo...

—Quien rayos será a estas horas.... — se pregunto el escritor levantándose a abrir la puerta en contra de su voluntad, pues era mucho el escándalo que hacían —Quien....— se quedo con la palabra en la boca, un alterado Ryu-chan entro dejándolo tirado en el piso de la sala.

—Y Shu-chan?? —pregunto con cara de niño bueno, abrazando a su Kumagoro

—Durmiendo, tal y como ustedes deberían estar haciendo. Por dios son las 2 de la mañana! —

—Y que hay de usted Yuki-san?, tampoco duerme?— extrañamente Sakano se encontraba tranquilo

—Tengo cosas que hacer, que por cierto, no son de su incumbencia.. y no quiero ser grosero, pero estaba por irme a dormir — miro de una forma muy fea al pobre de Ryu-chan, que tembló de miedo ante la mirada del rubio

—Pero quiero ver a Shu-chan! — hablo encogido y apretando fuertemente a Kuma-chan

—Esta dormido! — oh, oh.... una silueta salía de la habitación, un par de enormes ojos violetas reflejaban confusión

—Que ocurre Yuki? — preguntó el joven frotándose las pupilas

—No estabas dormido? —

—Me desperté con el timbre y tanto grito...—

—Shu-chan — el loco del conejo, lo tiro pues se le hecho literalmente encima — tenía muchas ganas de verte!

—No pudo esperar otras pocas horas, vino y creo que ahora no podré dormir — murmuro Yuki con fastidio

—Es que necesitaba hablar con Shu-chan ¡ — se defendió el vocalista de Nittle gasper; quien inmediatamente cambio a su faceta adulta.

Pasaron lo que restaba de la madrugada tratando el tema del rompimiento de Bad Luck, y aunque Yuki no dijo nada, se sentó al lado de Shuichi, como dándole a entender que estaba ahí para el( Cui!).

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, eran ya las 7 de la mañana( que rápido se les fue...). Shuichi tenía que estar en NG records por lo de la conferencia a la prensa, al igual que Sakano.

—Ahh!!!— Sakano en su forma de remolino — es tarde! Es tarde!

—Sakano-san, no cree que se hará más tarde si no nos vamos ya? — inocente pregunta de Shu-chan

Y los tres, más el conejo rosa¿? Corrieron a la puerta, subieron al vehículo y muy apenas lograron llegar al edificio, para la entrevista; esto es, después de regresar por un llavero olvidado, brincarse dos altos y escabullirse de una patrulla policíaca....y Oh! me olvidaba, casi chocar en cada esquina.

—Es tarde! — le reclamo Suguru a Shuichi, quien se limito a voltear a donde su mejor amigo platicaba con su prometida, en espera de que lo defendiera, pero al parecer ni por enterado

—Gomen, es solo que no dormí anoche —intento disculparse

—La prensa esta aquí desde hace rato —fue lo único que le dijo, y después de llamar a Yuki, subieron los tres a la mesa. Shuichi recordó cuando Hiro pensaba retirarse, como fue que en una conferencia similar a esa regreso diciendo que siempre no se marcharía...

—Joven Shindou, joven Shindou — le llamaba uno de los reporteros ahí presentes

—Lo siento estaba algo distraído — sonrió con un poco de amargura, incluso los periodistas notaron que algo no estaba bien

—¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual se están separando? — los indiscretos de siempre...aunque que haríamos sin ellos (un saludo a todos los de "La oreja y Patty Chapoi ¿no sé de donde me salió eso?

—....— Ni el guitarrista, ni el vocalista fueron capaces de decir algo

—La antigua popularidad de la que gozábamos, se ha menguado, y ser una estrella, puede incluso llegar a ser algo molesto, pues no puedes salir a la calle sin que una manada de chicas locas te persigan — Suguru se mostraba impasible

Pronto las preguntas llegaron a su fin, o más bien se les obligo a los reporteros retirarse, pues las preguntas estaban llegando muy lejos, como que le preguntaron a Hiro si era cierto el rumor de que el y Shu-chan habían peleado por la exprometida del famoso escritor Yuki Eiri....vamos eso era llegar al limite.

Lo último fue informarles sobre el concierto de despedida que daría el grupo una semana después.

Shuichi se marcho una vez terminada la entrevista, no se entretuvo hablando con sus compañeros.....la banda no quedaría oficialmente fuera, sino hasta después del concierto.

Esta vez, se marcho en un taxi; llegado a su destino, subió, entró y se tiro en un sillón, la rueda de prensa había sido muy cansada y estaba exhausto. Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido.

Soñó que Corría por un amplio pasillo, no podía ver nada más allá de sus manos, todo era neblinoso y frío; de pronto se abrió una puerta a su lado, entro y en ese pequeño cuarto encontró un poco de luz, era un lugar muy agradable....una acogedora estancia iluminada por algunos candelabros, en el centro había una mesa de madera ,con varias sillas, sobre ella algunos platos con comida en abundancia, se sentó y en el lugar frente a el, apareció Hiro, poco después aparecieron también Sakano, K, Suguru y al final Ryuichi.

Aún así, le faltaba algo....sobre su plato encontró de pronto una rosa de un blanco muy puro casi tanto como la misma nieve...Yuki. Tan pronto como aprecio, todo, exceptuando solamente a la flor, que conservaba en sus a desvanecerse, la habitación hubiera quedado en tinieblas, de nos ser la pequeña chispa de luz que emitía la rosa, y que le brindaba esperanzas.

Despertó sobresaltado, que significaba ese sueño....se percato que ya no se encontraba en el sillón, sino en la cama cubierto por una cobija ligera y que a su lado se encontraba Yuki profundamente dormido....

La semana siguiente fue muy extraña, iba diariamente a NG records a ensayar para el concierto, pero no se veía con sus compañeros, al parecer Seguchi Tohma lo había decidido así para evitar conflictos entre los miembros de Bad Luck....A pesar de todo, no lograba concentrarse, los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos se hacían presentes en su cabeza.

Y no solo por los ensayos, Yuki se portaba exagerablemente amable con el, pasaba a recogerlo al salir de los ensayos y lo llevaba a cenar a algún lugar elegante, no era que no le gustara, pero extrañaba al Yuki que era frío con el....a pesar de estar fascinado con la galantería de su koi, el quería cenar en casa, en la tranquilidad de su hogar......

—Emmm....Yuki...—le llamo algo incomodo, desde el otro lado de la mesa, del elegante restaurante en que cenaban

—Que ocurre Shu-chan? — le dirigió una mirada penetrante, estaba muy preocupado por el, últimamente no era el mismo

—No...no es nada Yuki...—Nuevamente no fue capaz de decirle que preferiría estar en casa

—El concierto es pasado mañana, verdad? — le pregunto seguro

—Si, si tienes algo más importante que hacer....lo comprenderé —bajo la mirada, no tenía la certeza del por que no estaba seguro de que quería que Yuki fuera a su concierto de despedida

—Creo que tenía que llevar el adelanto de la novela, pero no importa, no morirán por que lo lleve un día más tarde

Definitivamente ese no era el Yuki que conocía....¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

—No importa, en verdad Yuki...—

—Te he dicho que iré. No eras tu, quien en un principio me obligabas a ir? — subió un poco su tono de voz y las mesas más cercanas se volvieron a ver que sucedía

—E...esta bien...Yuki —

—Que te sucede Shuichi? —Le lanzo una mirada fulminante a los curiosos que de inmediato regresaron a lo que hacían antes.

—No, no es nada, no te preocupes — sin embargo esa tristeza no abandonaba su rostro

—Será mejor irnos — le urgió, y pagó la cuenta.

Una vez en la casa, Yuki acorralo a Shuichi en un rincón y....

—Vas a decirme de una buena vez que es lo que te pasa — le reclamaba viéndolo fijamente

—.....— el pelirosa solo guardaba silencio, no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna

—Por favor, no te das cuenta del daño que me hace verte así?, extraño esa sonrisa, esas miradas alegres y ese escándalo de siempre... Baka, no te has dado cuenta de que esto no esta afectando a todos? No eres el único que sufre, pero si que lo manifiesta....no esta mal que muestres tu dolor, pero hay un momento para todo, y esa actitud no ayudará a nadie — tenía una mirada suplicante, vaya que ese chico lo había cambiado

—.... Yuki! — y se tiro llorando a los brazos del escritor, nuevamente dio rienda suelta a su llanto, que poco a poco se fue apagando hasta que solo fueron gemidos apagados lo que salía de su boca.

Ese día no fue al ensayo...que por cierto, era el primer ensayo en el que estarían los tres juntos...pero bueno, necesitaba hablar y Yuki estaba ahí para escucharlo....

Al día del concierto, llego apenas a tiempo para el último ensayo, Hiro y Suguru ni siquiera le dirigieron una mirada, hubiera preferido que le gritaran o por lo menos le vieran con desprecio, pero ni siquiera eso.

Contuvo sus deseos de llorar y se limito a soltar un gemido apagado. Terminado el ensayo, subieron a la camioneta que los transportaría hasta el lugar del concierto, el ambiente en el vehículo era muy tenso y nadie hablaba

Una vez que estuvieron en el escenario, lo primero que hizo el vocalista fue buscar entre el publico a su koi...no estuvo tranquilo hasta haberlo encontrado. Le dirigió una sonrisa antes de comenzar.

Esa noche canto con su alma, trató de transmitir al publico los sentimientos que tenía, la alegría de haber sido parte de eso y el dolor de tener que dejarlo. Al final todos aplaudieron, de pie y con lagrimas en los ojos, la voz de Shuichi había logrado su onjetivo....transmitir todos los sentimientos que se encontraban en su pecho, dio las gracias y sintiendo las lagrimas que el mismo estaba derramando, se despidió deseando buena suerte a futuros cantantes y lo mejor en esta vida a todos.

—Has cantado muy hermoso esta noche — le felicito Yuki, mientras lo miraba de forma insistente

—Trate de transmitir todos los sentimientos que están en mi desde que comenzamos con la aventura, pasaron muchas cosas desde ese entonces. — sonrio de una forma encantadora, la charla que había tenido con Yuki....le había ayudado mucho, como en sueño, había sido aquella rosa de nieve que no lo había abandonado, y que era su luz. — Después de todo, fue por ello que te conocí no? —

—Si....— y le beso profundamente, tratando de transmiti el sentimiento que rara vez daba a conocer con palabras....por que SU Shuichi, su baka pelirosa, su escritor fracasado(o de cualquier forma de las que le dice), estaba bien, podía haberse dado por vencido, pero no lo había hecho y ahora nuevamente tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que le iluminaba el día.

OWARI

Las notas de la autora!!!!!

Un fic algo extraño......le cambie un poco la personalidad a los chicos, para hacerla más interesante...espero que les haya gustado. Me inspire en esta historia escuchando X-japan, me encanta ese grupo y me hubiera gustado poner una de sus cancines de fondo...pero...aun me desespera ponerme a eso...tal vez para la otra...hablando de canciones...

Fukaru, Lilia-chan ahí les va:

No le importa lo que tu pienses, si le importa lo que tu escribas, ella es así y así seguirá, nunca cambiara

Te amarra y te señala, te apunta con el dedo, te lee en tu presencia y si te importa mucho.....que más me da, si ella es tu negrera tu flojera le insulta

Jejeje, algo raro, pero bueno......

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me apoyaron para hacer este fic Arigato!

Y esperen próximamente la continuación en un fic comico!


End file.
